Virtual computing provides many benefits, in part, through the leveraging of processing capacity of server computing systems. However, some tasks performed in virtual computing arrangements are inefficient and lead to the overconsumption of network and processing bandwidth. For example, rendering and redirecting content of a webpage from a server computing device hosting a virtual computing session to a client computing device engaged with the server computing device in the virtual computing session may be a network and processing intensive task.